Semiconductor devices are devices that utilize a semiconductor structure, e.g., that includes a semiconductor material. Semiconductor devices may be employed for a variety of applications, such as optics, magnetics, fuel cells, and memory cells such as resistive random access memory (RRAM) cells among other applications.
The performance of semiconductor devices may be affected by the semiconductor structure. For example, some semiconductor structures having an improved crystallinity may provide enhanced electrical performance as compared to less crystalline semiconductor structures.